Another Neutron
by ilovejimmyneutron
Summary: What happens when Judy Neutron is three months pregnant with her second child? How will 11 year old Jimmy react? Will it be a boy or a girl? How will the gang adjust? READ AND REVIEW :D
1. Another one of HIM

11 year old Jimmy Neutron sat at the head of his hover car, smiling heroically. His two best friends, Carl and Sheen, sat behind him, deeply involved in a stupid debate.

"I'm telling you, Carl!" Sheen exclaimed, his arms waving in the air violently. "Ultralord would totally kick Larry the Llama's butt in pitched-combat fighting any day!" His eye twitched.

"Shut up, Sheen!" Carl shot back. "Larry's got some moves, too!"

"Name one." Sheen said, flicking a piece of lint off of his shirt.

"Well, uh…"

"TOO SLOW!" Sheen flicked Carl on the nose and the two of them continued the argument.

Cindy and Libby sat behind the two imbeciles, wondering why they hung out with them in the first place.

"Leave it to Nerdtron to pick the two goofiest friends alive." Cindy muttered.

"Ah, they could be worse." Libby noted. "He could've picked Bulbous."

"It's Bolbi, Libby." Cindy shook her head.

Jimmy suddenly turned around, "Do you ever stop talking, Vortex?" he said as he turned the hover car to autopilot. "You don't see me insulting Libby!"

"Don't think it's the right time to start either." Libby said, glaring at Jimmy.

"Well, it's not my fault your best friends are a llama-loving geek and a doll-obsessed freak! There's nothing wrong with Libby." Cindy sneered as Libby nodded matter-of-factly.

"There's nothing wrong with Carl and Sheen!" Jimmy yelled, thrusting a hand at his friends. Carl was picking his nose and wiped the residue on Sheen's shoulder. Sheen yelped and snatched Carl's glasses off of his face. They were completely oblivious to the argument that started.

Jimmy stared at them in utter disbelief. He couldn't help but feel that Cindy was right—but only for a split second. "Okay, maybe they aren't the average friends," he continued. "And anyway, I feel bad for Libby!" The kids were now flying over Retroville. They had just come back from a brief joy ride. Although at this point, the joy was now gone.

"Huh?" Libby said, clearly confused.

"At least I don't have to put up with an angry, bossy, and inconsiderate blonde!" Jimmy crossed his arms.

"WHAT?" Cindy shrieked. "Well at least my head—"

"I KNEW YOU WERE NEVER A NORMAL BOY, CARL! SUFFER THE WORLD, MA!" Sheen suddenly burst out. The hover car stopped completely. Jimmy glanced from his hyperactive friend, to Cindy, to Libby. The two girls said nothing. Carl looked around nervously.

Cindy was seething with anger. "Ultra-freak? Shut. Up."

Sheen started to say something, but Cindy balled up her fist and held it to her chin.

"Carl, you be quiet too, or you both go overboard!" Cindy shook her fist threateningly and clenched her teeth, while the two boys just glanced at each other.

"Cind, was that really necessary?" Libby asked gently.

"See, Vortex?" Jimmy said. "Even your best friend finds you highly intolerable at times."

"Was anybody talking to you, Fudge Head?" Cindy poked Jimmy in the chest.

"Cindy…" Libby tried to calm her down.

"Oh, so you agree with him?" Cindy asked in disbelief. Jimmy smiled smugly.

"What? No!" Libby protested. Her friend wasn't buying it. "It's just that you get so angry sometimes…"

"Well it's all stupid Neutron's fault! Everything is his fault!" Cindy was practically screaming.

"Everything is NOT my fault, Vortex!" Jimmy spat. " Half of the time, it's yours! You're always trying to start some argument!"

Sheen leaned closer to Libby and said, "They fight like a married couple." Libby laughed.

"I heard that!" Jimmy and Cindy said at the same time.

"Just be quiet for a few more minutes so I can get you out of my hover car and have some peace." Jimmy told Cindy coldly.

Cindy was taken aback slightly. "Well…fine, Nerdtron. Like I wanted to spend the rest of the day with YOU anyway."

Libby shook her head. When would they stop treating each other like this?

Cindy finally sat back, wanting to jump out of the hover car right at the moment, even if it meant breaking a leg. Jimmy sure got on her nerves sometimes. She wished the two of them could get along, just like she and Libby did. But that seemed like the impossible at the rate they were going.

"I curse the day Jimmy Neutron was born onto this earth," she muttered. "If there was ever another one of him, I swear…"


	2. An older brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any other related characters**

Jimmy parked the hover car outside of his lab, and headed back inside his house for the evening. He had abruptly dropped Cindy and Libby off, as he'd had enough of the girls for one day.

Suddenly, Goddard happily ran up to his master, his metal feet clanking against the pavement. "Bark, bark!"

"Hey, boy." Jimmy knelt down to pet the dog briefly before standing back up. "Why is Cindy so mean?" He said mostly to himself. He would never understand the female mind. "Seriously, why does she find the pleasure of insulting me every day?" He kicked a small rock as he walked.

_Gee, I have NO idea why…_Goddard's screen read. However, Jimmy paid no attention to the dog and proceeded inside. Cindy exhausted him with her constant bickering. He just wanted to go upstairs to bed, nothing else.

He turned the knob on the front door, with Goddard trailing behind him. "Hey, Mom. Dad. I'm home." He called.

No answer. Not even the smell of pie or the sound of his father's incessant quacking filled the air.

"Strange." He mumbled. "MOM. DAD. I'M HOME." He called again. "Home from my joy ride…with Carl and Sheen…and Libby…and *sigh*Cindy."

His mother suddenly emerged from the bedroom with Hugh holding her up. She walked as if she were in great pain. Her stomach was particularly huge for some reason, and she kept clutching it while moaning.

"Ohh…" was all Judy could say before Hugh gently dropped her onto the couch. "Hugh, get me a Tylenol." She instructed, sweating bullets.

Jimmy cautiously walked over to his mother as Hugh retrieved the Tylenol. "Uh, Mom? Is everything okay?"

Judy turned white. "Oh—Jimmy! You're back." She coughed twice before sitting up while wincing in pain.

Jimmy stared, completely confused. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing." Judy gave her son a small smile before angrily turning towards the kitchen. "HUGH! GET THE TYLENOL NOW!" She shrieked before clutching her stomach once again. She smiled at Jimmy sweetly. "I'm completley fine."

Jimmy jumped when his mother shrieked, while Goddard whimpered and ran upstairs to Jimmy's room. _What's with the mood swings?_ Jimmy pondered.

Hugh quickly rushed over to his wife with a glass of water and two pills. "Here you go, Sugar Booger." He mustered as cheerfully as he could. Judy snatched the pills from his hand and swallowed them both. "Took you long enough."

Hugh looked at Jimmy, who still had no idea what the hell was going on. "Jimbo!" He said. "What's up, son?"

"...Dad? Why is Mom screaming for Tylenol…?" Jimmy asked, pointing to his mother. He had taken a few steps back.

"Oh." Hugh glanced nervously at his son. "Darn memory blackouts! We forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Jimmy asked.

"Sit down, Jimmy." Judy said to her son before smiling warmly. _The Tylenols must be kicking in…_Jimmy thought as he sat down next to his mother, watching her carefully.

Judy smiled up at Hugh, with a few tears forming in her eyes. He took her hand in his, and they stayed that way for a while. By now, Jimmy's expression looked like this: O_e

"Did I miss something?" Jimmy said, trying to put the pieces together. "And why is your stomach so…distended?"

"Jimmy," Judy started. "Remember last year when you told your father and I that you wanted a little sibling?"

Jimmy thought back to when he invented Brobot. That was probably his worst decision yet.

"Yes…" he answered, not knowing where this was really going.

"Well, your wish is finally coming true!" Hugh smiled a little too widely, patting his wife's stomach.

Jimmy's eyes widened. He stared at his mom's large stomach, and at their happy faces. _What the FUDGE?_ He wanted to scream.

"So you mean…"

"Yes, Jimmy. Yes! You're father and I are going to be the parents of a new Neutron in this house! You're going to be a big brother." Judy exclaimed, squeezing Jimmy's hand as tightly as possible.

Jimmy's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what is parents were telling him. Him? An older brother? Another baby? Ruining his inventions? Messing with Goddard? Messy diapers to change? Oh, the joy just never ends.

"Well, honey?" Judy asked, snapping Jimmy out of his nightmare. "What do you think about that? The baby should be here in about 6 months or so. Aren't you ecstatic?"

Jimmy didn't know what to say. He _felt_ like saying, "AW HELL NAW!" But instead, he smiled widely and said, "Oh…this is…uh, awesome, Mom. I can't wait to become a *gulp* big brother."

So? What did you think? Review please :D


	3. What if?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any other related characters**

"Your mom is WHAT?" Sheen screamed in Jimmy's face the next day. The three boys had all decided to meet at the Candy Bar to discuss this predicament.

Jimmy sat on the end of the booth, his hands shaking. The bowl of ice cream in front of him was slowly melting into a disgusting soup.

"I just told you both a million times. She's PREGNANT. With another baby!" Jimmy yelled at his two friends.

"Hm. Pregnant with another baby." Cindy's voice rang out suddenly. "Well, Spewtron, what else would she be pregnant with; a watermelon?"

"Ohh…" Carl said suddenly. "I want some watermelon."

"Carl!" Sheen interrupted. "Remember what your doctor said about you eating watermelon!"

"Oh, right. The seeds seem to—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Cindy put her hand up to Carl's face. "Anyway, Neutron. I hope the new baby doesn't turn out like you."

"Well I don't even WANT another sibling." Jimmy said. "Not after Brobot. I'm no expert on babies."

"Even though you _are_ one." Cindy shot back, sneering.

"You know what, Vortex?" Jimmy stood up and accidentally knocked Sheen's milkshake over.

"Jimmy! You owe me $3.69!" Sheen shouted.

"Shut up, Sheen." Jimmy glared at him.

Cindy stepped closer to Jimmy and growled.

They began to argue over each other.

"I don't even know why—"

"You're so dumb sometimes!"

"Get a life."

"Go jump in a freaking lake!"

"Ladies first!"

Suddenly, Sheen slammed a fist on the table. "QUIET!" he said.

Silence.

"Thank you." He continued. "Now Cindy, where's Libby?"

"You interrupted me arguing with Big Head over here to ask me _that_? I don't _know_." Cindy said.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? I'm standing right here, girl!" Libby cried, clearly angry.

"Oh, uh…hi, Libby." Cindy said nervously. "I was just—"

"Mhm." Libby pursed her lips. "Anyway, why are you guys at it again?"

Carl spoke. "Uh, well Jimmy just found out that his mom is pregnant with a watermelon—"

"A WHAT?" Libby jumped back and stared at Jimmy, horrified.

"Don't listen to him!" Jimmy said to Libby. He smacked Carl on the head before continuing. "My mom is having a _baby_. In 6 months to be exact. And I don't know how to handle this kind of news."

"Why not, Jimmy?" Libby questioned. "Having a baby is great news. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No. And I dread the day that I find out. What if it's some demon-possessed baby?" He said, biting his nails. "What if it hates me?"

"Who doesn't?" Cindy muttered.

"Nobody was talking to you, Vortex." He spat. "Babies only poop and cry and drool and-"

"Kind of sounds like Carl." Sheen said pointing a thumb at the round boy next to him.

"Hey!" Carl protested. "I don't drool!"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, Libbs. We're outta here. Let's come back when Neutron finally matures." She left the Candy Bar while Libby gave Sheen a quick hug.

"Look, Jimmy. It won't be that bad." Libby assured.

"How do you know?" The genius sputtered. "What if—"

"NO MORE 'WHAT IFS'!" Libby shouted, walking off. "Get over it! Your mom is having a baby and there's nothing you can do about it." Libby left quickly while Sheen stared after her.

"Wait, my queen!" Sheen got up and ran after Libby, who rolled her eyes.

"Carl, what am I going to do?" Jimmy pondered. "I don't want a brother or sister."

"Huh?" Carl said, staring at the nearby menu on the table. "Say, Jim. What do you think the Triple-Chocolate-Super-Fattening-High-Fructose-Corn-Syrup-Goodness tastes like?"

Jimmy stared at Carl in utter disbelief, yet again. His stupidity seemed to increase day by day.

Jimmy stood up angrily. "Never mind. Just forget it." He said as he stormed home.


	4. 6 months of fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any other related characters**

Later that night, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Libby were all chatting online. Judy had stayed in bed all day, with the occasional moaning and groaning. After Jimmy left the Candy Bar, he sort of walked up and down Retroville, trying to figure out how his life would change once the baby came.

There was a loud "pop!" and a box appeared at the bottom of the screen.

_Big Llama is online and wants to chat._

Jimmy rolled his eyes at Carl's screen name and pressed "Okay".

_Big Llama: Hey, Jim. How's it going?_

_Fudgehead: Okay. _

_Big Llama: Still bummed about the new baby?_

_Fudgehead: Yeah._

_Ultralove: How come? _

Jimmy shook his head at the screen, wondering how Sheen worked his way into the conversation.

_Fudgehead: Because what if I have to spend all my time watching it?_

_Blonde&popular: Stop complaining, Nerdtron. Think of someone else besides yourself for once!_

_Fudgehead: Cindy, once again, NO ONE was talking to you. _

_Blonde&popular: Whatever. Hey, where's Libby?_

_Feelthefunk: I'm here. What's up?_

_Blone&popular: Nerdtron still won't shut up about the new baby._

_Feelthefunk: Jimmy, stop complaining!_

_Fudgehead: Cindy, why can't you use my real name just once? And Libby, I can't help it! I'm too worried. _

_Big Llama: But Jimmy, babies aren't so bad. _

_Ultralove: Yeah, we hang out with Carl don't we?_

_Feelthefunk: Sheen, stop baggin' on Carl. _

_Ultralove: Oh, hi Libby!_

_Feelthefunk: …hello Sheen. _

_Fudgehead: Can we get back on topic please? _

_Blonde&popular: Neutron you are such a whiner. _

_Feelthefunk: Mhm. _

_Ultralove: Tell me about it._

_Big Llama: You got that right. _

_Fudgehead: Will you all shut up? Anyway, this baby might prohibit my chances of hanging out with you guys regularly. _

_Big Llama: You mean you won't get to hang out as often?_

_Fudgehead: Exactly. I won't be able to go to the Candy Bar as much, or give you guys rides in the hover car, or do anything fun for a while. I'll be too busy being a "big brother". _

The chat room was silent for a few minutes.

_Fudgehead: Well, Cindy? Aren't you gonna say something like "Oh, good riddance!"? _

_Blonde&popular: NO. Give me some credit Mega-Head! _

_Ultralove: No more destroying the town?_

_Feelthefunk: Sheen, I think we can all benefit from that. _

_Ultralove: Well it still makes our lives less boring!_

_Feelthefunk: True, true…_

_Fudgehead: Maybe I can scientifically alter my mom's stomach cells so that the baby…_

_Feelthefunk: JIMMY! _

_Fudgehead: Right, right…sorry. I guess all I can do is live out my last 6 months of pure freedom the best I can. _

_Ultralove: NOOO!_

_Fudgehead: Yes. _

_Blonde&popular: So what are we gonna do?_

_Fudgehead: Just have fun and stuff like we normally do until the baby comes. _

_Ultralove: I hate your new brother or sister already, Jimmy!_

_Fudgehead: Sheen!_

_Big Llama: Yeah, I'm with Sheen! Thinks he can destroy the only part of our lives that's exciting…_

_Feelthefunk: Carl, Sheen, shut up. _

_Ultralove: But after the baby comes, we can't have as much fun together!_

_Fudgehead: Sure you can. I just won't be there most of the time…for a while._

_Feelthefunk: Well, that sucks. Cindy, why aren't you saying anything?_

_Blone&popular: What? Why do I have to say anything? Are you suggesting something, Libby?_

_Feelthefunk: NO! Cindy, I'm just saying..._

_Blone&popular: You know what? Screw it! I'm leaving. Good luck with your baby, Nerdtron. _

_Feelthefunk: Cindy, come back! Don't be that way!_

…_Blone&popular has signed off._

_Feelthefunk: Cindy! _

…

_Feelthefunk: Ugh. Sorry guys, I gotta go calm her down. Don't worry, Jimmy. It's gonna be fine. Keep your head up._

_Fudgehead: Thanks, Libby. I'll try. Oh, and you might want to get Cindy some anger-reducing pills while you're at it._

_Feelthefunk: Ha…I just might. -_- See ya guys._

_Ultralove: Bye, Libbs._

_Big Llama: Bye!_

_Fudgehead: Bye, Libby._

…_Feelthefunk has signed off._

_Fudgehead: Well, guys. I think I'll go, too. I need some time to think. Bye._

_Ultralove: Don't think too hard, bro._

_Big Llama: Bye, Jimmy. _

…_Fudgehead has signed off. _

_Ultralove: So, Carl. Remember what you said about Miss Fowl last year? Something about 'in the right light'? What was that about?_

_Big Llama: Uh…_

…_Big Llama has signed off. _

_Ultralove: Carl? CARL! YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME SOMEDAY!_

…_Ultralove has signed off. _


	5. Five POV's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any other related characters**

**Jimmy's POV**

Okay, so for the past 6 months, the gang and I have pretty much done anything and _everything_ exciting. We've gone to and from the moon for the heck of it, but avoided Brobot, obviously. We defeated a bunch of villains; Eustace, the Junk Man, and…oh yeah. Grandma Taters. Not really sure _why_ her name is _Taters_ , but…okay I'm getting off track here.

Carl and Sheen were pretty much angry during each adventure over the months. They kept on saying things like, "Your sister or brother is gonna break up the group" and "Who told your mom to get pregnant again? Weren't you good enough?" So yeah, I've been hearing the worst. Frankly, it's driving me crazy. But thankfully, Libby's always there to shut the two of them up (especially Sheen).

Cindy's just been…well…Cindy. You know, the usual. Threatening to bash my face in if I don't stop complaining about the baby. Threatening to bash my face in if Carl and Sheen don't stop complaining. Threatening to bash Carl _and_ Sheen's faces in…etc., etc. I wonder if because it's _my_ sibling, she'll nag it just as much as she does me. I wouldn't be surprised.

As for me, I really don't know what to think. My mom's been up and down with her mood swings lately. One minute she's telling me how handsome I am and the next minute she's throwing my dad's duck models across the room. They usually end up smashing in pieces and then my dad starts crying. Then my mom starts crying and yells at me to clean up the mess. So you can imagine how my home life is. I wonder if it's going to get worse once the screaming infant enters the house.

I don't really want a boy or a girl. I don't want _any_ sibling. But it would be kind of cool to have a brother. A normal one. One that _isn't_ robotic. But no matter what gender it is, there's really nothing I can do.

Well, the baby is supposed to come sometime this month. Mom and dad have done some renovating, and put a whole new room in for the baby. A crib, clothes, toys, everything. It's actually kind of interesting. I'm just glad I don't have to share a room with the baby. Now _that_ would drive me up the wall.

**Cindy's POV**

Nerdtron is being such a wimp about his new brother or sister. I mean, seriously! Who complains that much? The guy needs to shut up for once and start thinking about someone other than himself!

_Cindy, I'm right here you know!_

I don't care. Be quiet! I'm trying to address the audience here! Sorry about that, folks. Neutron was being…Neutron-ish again. Anyway, yeah so what if his mom is having another baby? He can't do anything about it, so he should just sit back for once. Oh, and I hope this baby isn't anything like him. I swear, if there were another Neutron (and by this I mean Jimmy) running around this town, I would bash my _own_ face in.

_Now _that_ I'd like to see. _

Would you shut up? (Although I'm gonna miss going on trips and stuff with him)

_ Awww, Cindy? Why didn't you just say so?_

I…I didn't say anything!

_ Yeah you did. You just said you'd miss hanging out with me._

No I didn't! *grunts*

_Ow! You didn't have to punch me!_

Folks, due to this upcoming argument, viewer discretion is advised. See ya later! Come 'ere Jimmy! *growls*

**Carl's POV**

I hope Jimmy's mom's mood swings go away. I like her better when she's smiley and clean…huh? I'm supposed to be talking about the baby? Oh, alright.

Well I'm not all that happy about this new baby. What if we can't go on anymore adventures anymore? It's pretty much all I live for. Yeah, because I have no life. But neither does Sheen, so it's alright.

_Hey! I do so have a life! I'm breathing, aren't I? I think…_

Ignore Sheen. But the really sad news is that once the baby comes, Mrs. Neutron will be really busy. And won't have any time for me…I mean Jimmy! Yeah, that's what I meant. *sigh*

**Libby's POV**

I'm glad Jimmy's finally adjusted to the baby that's about to be born. It was getting pretty annoying listening to his constant complaining.

_Hey! How come I have to go last?_

Sheen, shut up. Anyway, I'm actually looking forward to the baby. I think I'm the only one, too. Jimmy's unsure, Carl and Sheen are ticked off, and Cindy doesn't really care. I hope it's a girl. It would be nice to have another girl in the group.

_There won't _be _a group because that stupid baby is gonna mess everything up!_

Sheen, keep yellin' if you want a slap in the face. Anyway, it's supposed to come…this month. So that means that some big changes are on the way. But don't worry, I told Jimmy that I'd keep Sheen in line in case he wanted to try anything stupid.

**Sheen's POV**

Finally! It's my turn. Okay so is anyone who's reading this a little ticked off about this baby? Yes? No? Maybe? Well I'm totally MIFFED. Jimmy's always been _our_ friend. Now we have to share him with some annoying baby. And this baby better not cry. If it cries even once, so help me Ultralord—

_LIBBY!_

_ Don't worry, Jimmy. I'm on it. Sheen?_

Yeah, Libby?

_You can forget about being my boyfriend if you don't start treating Jimmy's sibling nicer! Do you understand?_

…Okay. Fine.


	6. The gender is revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any other related characters**

Judy Neutron lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed, sweating and screaming. The baby was on its way, and she had been in labor for about 15 hours. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Remember The Hulk? Okay, imagine a female Hulk…in a bed…10 times worse.

"Ughh…" Judy moaned as she squeezed Hugh's hand even tighter.

"Ah—" Hugh yelped. The pain was killing him. Judy's freshly manicured nails dug into his palm. "Careful, Sugar Booger! These are my duck polishing hands."

Judy looked up at him and growled. Hugh took a step back.

"Are YOU the one in this bed giving birth?" She snarled.

"Uh…no." Hugh responded.

"Then SHUT UP and help me through this time of excruciating pain!"

"Oh, right, honey." Hugh smiled nervously and winced as his wife dug her nails into his palm yet again.

"AAAHHH…" Judy screamed suddenly.

"Okay. Okay. Judy?" The doctor said, peering over Judy's large stomach to get a look at his patient.

"WHAT?" Judy glared at the doctor, and then at her husband.

"Hey, I'm not the doctor. _He_ is." Hugh put his hands up in defense.

"DON'T PULL YOUR HANDS AWAY!" Judy screamed again. "I NEED THOSE!"

"Uh, Mrs. Neutron?" The doctor asked cautiously. "The baby is ready to come now. So I'm going to need you to push on the count of three."

"Finally." Hugh muttered. Judy was officially wearing him out.

"I know, right?" The doctor responded to Hugh out of the side of his mouth. "Ready, Mrs. Neutron?"

Judy shot him a look that could kill. "If I wasn't ready…" She said in a low voice. "I wouldn't be in this lousy hospital bed, now WOULD I?"

"Er…" The doctor was taken aback. "Well, I suppose not—"

"JUST COUNT TO THREE ALREADY!" Judy yelled before crying out in pain.

"Alright! Alright. Uh, on the count of three. One…two…"

**In the waiting room…**

Jimmy sat in the waiting room while his mother struggled with giving birth to his new sibling. His hair was a total mess; its usual whippy-dip curl was drooping, and he had bags under his eyes. It definitely wasn't his most attractive day.

Jimmy had gotten zero sleep the night before. Part of it was due to the fact that he was anxious, and part of it was due to the fact that he and his parents had to be rushed to the hospital at 6:00 that morning. He had taken turns between waiting in the hospital, and going to the Candy Bar with his group for a few hours.

"When will this baby come? It's not even born yet and it's already getting on my nerves." He mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?"

Jimmy looked up and turned towards the mystery voice. It was a small, fragile old woman, with tiny, angry eyes. She wore a blue dress, with knee high socks and brown shoes.

Jimmy stared at her. The granny stared back. "Uh, can I help you?" He said, looking around to see if this woman belonged to someone.

"Yes." The old woman spat. "Why are you complaining so much?"

_Boy, I've been hearing THAT a lot, _Jimmy thought to himself. "Ma'am, I only said like 2 sentences."

"Yes, but you were still complaining." She shook her cane in Jimmy's face.

"I'm…sorry?" Jimmy was confused now. "Who are you exactly?"

"Don't worry about that Junior—"

"My name is Jimmy."

"Quiet, Junior. Your mother is having a baby. You should be happy."

"You don't know my mother."

"Didn't I say to be quiet? And why do you look so terrible? Like you haven't slept in days."

Jimmy frowned. "Look, lady," He said. "I don't know who you are, where you came from, or why you're bothering me. My mother is having a baby. I've been up since 6:00 yesterday morning. I haven't gotten a bit of sleep. I'm tired. I don't even WANT a sibling. My two best friends are angry about it, and my mother's been having all types of mood swings. I'm supposed to be a genius, but I don't even KNOW how to be a big brother. This hospital smells like feet. The chairs are uncomfortable. The people at the desks frown too much, and worst of all, MY SIGNATURE HAIR-DO IS MESSED UP. So please leave me alone, because trust me, I don't need this right now."

The old woman was silent for a few moments. Jimmy, thinking she would walk away by this point, bared his teeth and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Wait," The woman said. Jimmy groaned. "You said your name was Jimmy."

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I'm aware of that." Jimmy responded flatly.

"And you're a genius?"

"Hm. You know, I'm pretty sure I said that already." Jimmy looked up at her.

"Is your last name 'Neutron' by any chance?"

Jimmy sighed heavily. "Lady, if I promise to answer this question, will you please walk away and leave me alone?"

"Sure, Junior. Sure."

"Good. Yes, my last name is Neutron."

The old woman gasped and frowned at Jimmy, who looked her up and down. "You-you're Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius!"

"Yes..."

"You're the reason my husband left me!"

"WHAT? I have no control over the way your husband feels about you!" Jimmy protested.

"Well thanks to your Yolkians and other brainless super villains that have showed up to Retroville to destroy us, Eustace; that's my husband, got sick of it. So he left without saying goodbye to me. And it's all your fault!"

Jimmy gave the woman a weird look. She had sat down now, and was breathing heavily. She gripped her cane tightly, and before you know it, she was fast asleep.

"Oh...kay then." Jimmy quietly got up and walked across the room. Once he had gone far enough, he sprinted as fast as he could down the hall, dodging doctors, gurneys, and injured patients in wheelchairs.

"Sorry! Look out! Coming through! Trying to escape a crazy old lady here!" Jimmy briefly explained as he ran though the hospital, with adults giving him strange looks. He stopped at room 210. Little did he know, his mother was behind that door, as his sibling was only 5 seconds away from being born unto the earth. (He knew that was his mom's room, but he didn't know the baby was practially born)

Jimmy stopped for a second to catch his breath, flung the door open, and screamed, "MOM! DAD! There's a crazy old lady in the waiting room-"

"Jimmy!" Judy scolded. Her hair was a mess, but she was sitting straight up and looking much more relaxed. Hugh was standing beside her, smiling down at the blanket in his wife's arms.

"Jimbo," He whispered. "Don't scare your new sister."

Jimmy stopped in his tracks. His mouth hung open slightly, and he nearly dropped to the floor. "Wait," He said more quietly. "I have...a _sister_?"

**Well, that's chapter 6! Did you like it? I hope so :) Chapter 7 coming soon :D**


	7. Bonding with the baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any other related characters**

Judy smiled at her oldest child warmly before whispering, "Yes, James. You have a new, beautiful baby sister." She looked down into the warm bundle in her arms with tears in her eyes. Hugh took the infant's finger and shook it gently. Jimmy suddenly heard a faint "Aahh…"

"What did she just say?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow, thinking his new sister was afraid of his dad's big nose or something. It wasn't unlikely. Jimmy had screamed when he first got a look at Hugh's nose. It was much longer back then.

"She's trying to communicate." Judy explained. "Come here, Jimmy. Come meet your sister."

"Yeah, Jimbo. She sure is something." Hugh commented, still smiling.

"Isn't she precious?" Jimmy's mother said, mostly to herself.

Jimmy wasn't really sure what to do. 6 months ago, he was chillaxing at the Candy Bar with his 4 best friends. Now he was in a cramped hospital room about to greet his new sister. Where did the time go?

"Uh…" Jimmy felt completely out of place all of a sudden. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly shuffled over to the other side of his mother's bed.

"That's it, sweetie," Judy assured her son. "Don't be afraid, she's only a baby."

"I'm _not_ afraid of a baby." Jimmy told her, now standing at the bed. He leaned over to get a closer look at the baby in the soft, white blanket. "Wow," he breathed when he saw her face.

The baby was beautiful, with a few auburn curls spilling out on top of her head. Her eyes were barely open, and her lips were extremely tiny. Her head (thankfully) was normal sized, unlike her brother's, and she yawned softly. She resembled Jimmy in a way, which _really_ surprised him.

"Huh." Jimmy muttered as he continued to stare at his sister. "She kind of looks like me."

"Well, why shouldn't she?" Judy smiled. "She's your sister, Jimmy."

Jimmy no longer felt awkward or out of place. He smiled at the baby in his mom's arms, and reached over to touch her cheek. The baby opened her eyes fully this time, and stared at her brother intently.

Jimmy took his hand away and laughed a little. "Why is she staring at me?"

"Because she's watching you; getting to know you." Hugh said.

"Oh." Jimmy responded. "Well, what's her name?"

"Jennifer." Judy said without hesitation. "Jennifer Isabelle Neutron."

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'Hughette', but your mother didn't approve." Hugh said suddenly.

"Isn't her name kind of like 'James Isaac Neutron'?" Jimmy questioned, ignoring his father. Jennifer still stared at him.

"Yes. Yes it is." Judy smiled once again. "I was thinking we could call her 'Jenny', you know, as a nickname. Like yours, Jimmy."

"Jimbo and Jenbo…" Hugh started to say.

"Uh, I don't think so." Jimmy and Judy said simultaneously.

"Just 'Jimbo' is good enough, dad." Jimmy reassured, turning his attention back to his beautiful sister. _And to think I was disappointed about Jenny coming,_ he thought. _How could Carl and Sheen be upset at someone this innocent?_ _How could anyone be upset at her? Look at her! Screw Carl and Sheen for being angry._

"Can I, uh…" Jimmy pointed to himself and then at Jenny.

"Oh, of course you can hold her, dear." Judy said, gently passing the baby to her son. "Make sure to hold her head up. And—"

"Mom, relax." He said with a smile. "I got her."

Judy sat back in her bed and closed her eyes, happy that Jimmy was warming up to his sister so quickly.

Jimmy, with Jenny in his arms, sat down on a nearby chair, staring at her. Jenny stared back. The two of them seemed to share an extremely strong bond; neither wanting to look away.

"Talk to her, Jimbo." Hugh encouraged.

Jimmy furrowed his brow slightly. "Do I _have_ to?"

Jenny smiled up at him this time and said, "Eeh-ah!" Her arms were outstretched as she continued to coo in her own little language.

"Okay, okay." Jimmy said, smiling at Jenny. _Gas planet, how am I supposed to talk to a baby?_ "Uh…h-hi, Jenny."

Jenny smiled wider, so Jimmy decided to continue. "Y-yeah, so uh, *clears throat* you were just born unto the earth. Approximately 17.5 minutes ago to be exact. And uh, you're Jenny. And I'm your big brother, Jimmy."

"Buu…der." Jenny said slowly.

"Huh?" Jimmy said. _She must have gas…_ "You want some butter?"

"Butt-der." She said again.

"Uh, mom? Dad? I don't know what—"

"Buh-ther." Jenny said, smiling up at Jimmy. "Buh-ther. Buh-ther. Buh-ther."

"Ohh…'brother'." Jimmy finally got it. "Hey, mom and dad! She said 'brother'!"

Judy immediately opened her eyes and sat up. "She did? She—she did! Oh, Hugh, Jenny's said her first word!"

"We've got _two_ smart ones in the house! Hah, better look out for _her_." Hugh told his wife, smiling widely.

As Jimmy and Jenny's parent's continued to talk over each other excitedly, Jimmy just grinned and looked down at his sister, who was still smiling.

"That's right, Jen." He said. "I'm your big brother, and I'm always going to protect you, no matter what. Mom and dad told me that's my job." Jenny kept smiling.

"I'm a genius, Jenny." Jimmy continued. "That means I know a _whole_ bunch of stuff." Jenny gasped softly.

"I know right? And I'm gonna teach everything I know to you. I'm gonna show you my lab, and Goddard, and all my inventions, and take you to the Candy Bar, and introduce you to all my friends, and…"

As her older brother rambled on about all that he would do with her and _for_ her, Jenny's eyes grew wider and wider with every word he said.

Another Neutron has entered the world, so look out Retroville!

**So the baby is finally born and you've seen how Jimmy's reacted! Feel free to read and review, and chapter 8 is on its way! **


	8. Stupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any other related characters**

Jimmy Neutron sat on the couch watching a rerun of Science for Those Who Are Interested. Jenny was upstairs in her room, fast asleep. It had been a pretty long day for her. She had to be fed and changed constantly, and she couldn't get too hot or too cold. Sometimes, she spit up, which would leave Judy another mess to clean up.

She was fidgety most of the time, but seemed to relax whenever Jimmy entered the room. Their parents had a hard time getting her to take her nap earlier.

"Jimmy?" Judy had called from his sister's room. Jimmy had been working on a new invention at the time. It was going to be a state-of-the-art playpen, which Jenny would be comfortable in. At the same time, she wouldn't be able to escape easily.

"Yeah, mom?" Jimmy looked up from his screw driver at his main computer. His mother was standing by Jenny's crib holding the screaming baby, and looking exhausted. _I sure am glad I'm down here_ he thought. 

** "**Would you mind—" She stopped as Jenny tugged at her hair. "Would you mind coming up here for a minute, please?"

Jimmy sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Mom, can't _you_ do something? I'm in the middle of something here—"

"James Isaac Neutron…"

"Alright! Alright, I'm coming." Jimmy took his lab coat off and marched up to Jenny's room, clearly annoyed. _Jenny, you know, I love you and all, but I was working! _

When he reached his sister's room, his mother sighed in relief. Jimmy sighed in annoyance. "Okay, mom. I'm here." He told her.

"Thank you, dear. Now, do you think you can—" Judy turned towards the door as the stove started beeping. The incessant noise made Jenny start screaming.

"Oh, no." Judy moaned as she glanced from her daughter to the door. "Jimmy," she started as she handed the baby to him. "Will you please try and get Jenny to sleep? I have to get the dinner out of the stove, or else she won't stop crying." His mother rushed downstairs while Jenny kept screaming.

"Jenny." Jimmy said, gently rocking her. "Jenny, it's okay."

Jenny stopped crying and looked up at Jimmy. She smiled and said, "Buh-ther."

"Yeah, I'm here." Jimmy sat down on the rocking chair in the corner. "Now, why won't you go to sleep?"

Jenny just grinned.

"Oh, so you think it's funny?" Jimmy said playfully. "Come on. Go to sleep so I can get back to my lab. I was building something for you."

Jenny laughed this time. Jimmy sighed. _Guess it's time for the ultimate put-you-to-sleep medicine._

"Alright. Since you won't fall asleep, I'm going to _make_ you." He took a deep breath. "Let's talk about the nucleus of an atom. Now in the nucleus, there are protons and neutrons. Not _us _Neutrons, but _scientific _ neutrons. Electrons are the things that circle the nucleus. There are an equal number of protons and electrons so that the nucleus can have a neutral charge…"

He stopped when he heard Jenny's light snoring. She was fast asleep. Jimmy sighed happily. "Phew. That always puts everyone to sleep. Although she lasted longer than I thought. Sheen falls asleep after 'Let's'."

Jimmy was still watching TV when his doorbell rang…at least 5 times.

"Okay! I'm coming already!" He said as he walked towards the door and opened it. Cindy and Libby stood on his porch smiling widely, while Sheen stood behind them looking mad. Carl stood next to Sheen, looking at the sky thinking about llamas.

Jimmy stared at the four of them for a moment. "Uh, you know I love hanging out with you guys but…why are you all here?"

"Just let us IN Neutron!" Cindy exclaimed as she pushed her way into Jimmy's house. Jimmy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Will you shut up?" He whisper-shouted. "My sister is up there sleeping. And if you wake her up—"

"You have a _sister_?" Libby whispered, jumping up and down. "Ohh, Jimmy I can't wait to see her!"

"A sister, huh?" Cindy said. "That's pretty cool. I've always wanted one. You know, Neutron, I could offer to become her *air-quotes* big sister. She needs a positive female image to follow, after all."

"No. Way." Jimmy said immediately. "Who would ever want _you_ for a sister?"

"Well this is just GREAT." Sheen erupted from behind Libby. Jimmy and the two girls stared at him. Carl wandered off into the kitchen.

"First Jimmy's mom gets pregnant and then she decides to have a GIRL? Why not a boy? It wouldn't be as annoying if you had a brother you know." Sheen folded his arms.

"Sheen would you shut the heck up for once?" Jimmy stepped closer to the taller boy. "Nobody insults my little sister, got it?"

"Oh, so now you're _happy_ that this baby's gonna break up the friendship?"

"She's not breaking up anything! She's a freaking 2 day old baby! If anyone's breaking anything up, it's YOU."

"It is NOT! If your stupid sister hadn't been born, I wouldn't be so angry, and maybe WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS ARGUMENT!"

"My sister is _not_ stupid!" Jimmy shouted, shoving Sheen backwards. "You give me any reason to think you might hurt her, and I'll blast your head off!"

"Oh yeah?" Sheen stomped his foot. "With what?"

Jimmy paused and looked at Sheen, confused. "Hm. Uh, I don't know. You know, cause I have a whole lab out there with hundreds of inventions. I'm pretty sure ONE OF THEM could blast your head off." He growled at Sheen.

"You twisted older brother! I never _did_ like you! Or your stupid sister—Aah!"

Jimmy had jumped on top of Sheen by this point, strangling him with all of his strength. "Don't. You. Dare. Call. My. Sister. STUPID." He growled again as Sheen struggled for air.

"Ah…ah…you're choking…me." Sheen gasped as he spazzed on the floor.

Libby stepped in. "Jimmy! Let go of Sheen!"

Cindy stood by the stairs, watching in awe. When had Jimmy gotten so strong?

"Cindy!" Libby cried while Sheen and Jimmy continued to wrestle. "We have to do something!"

"Don't worry, Libbs. I'll handle it." Cindy cracked her knuckles before bending over and punching both boys in the shoulder.

"Ohh…" They both said as they let go of each other and dragged their bodies to opposite sides of the room.

"Now will the two of you stop arguing for 5 seconds?" Cindy told them as Libby shook her head.

"Well, if Sheen hadn't been so jealous, there wouldn't be a problem." Jimmy spat, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well if Jimmy's mom didn't have a baby, there would be no reason to be jealous!" Sheen argued.

"Sheen," Libby frowned. "I am telling you this for the last time. Shut. The heck. Up. Okay? Nobody else is complaining about this baby but you. Now you better leave Jimmy's sister alone. She's only 2 days old and you're hatin' on her already!"

"Yeah, Sheen." Jimmy chimed in. "She didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah, yeah, okay fine." Sheen rolled his eyes. "Now if I promise to stop complaining, can I watch Ultra Lord here?" He smiled at the TV.

They all stared at him.

"Sheen, apologize to Jimmy first." Libby ordered.

"For WHAT?"

"Uh, I don't know _Sheen_." Libby stomped over to her idiot boyfriend and shook him. "Maybe because you called Jimmy's sister stupid like 2 times."

"Oh." Sheen looked at Jimmy, who was still glaring at him. "Did that upset him?"

"Yeah! Yeah, Sheen. It did. If you're gonna be my friend, you just can't insult my sister like that." Jimmy shouted.

"Oh." Sheen said again. "Well…I'm sorry, Jimmy."

"Sorry for what?" Jimmy and Libby said at the same time.

"Sorry for calling your sister…what did I say again?"

Libby growled. "STUPID! You called her stupid, Sheen!"

"Ohh…"

"Quit saying 'oh' and apologize already." Jimmy snarled.

"Okay! Dang. Sorry, Jimmy, for calling your sister stupid." He smiled weakly. "I just didn't want our group to be broken up, cause you won't be there. And I'm gonna miss hanging out with you and nearly getting killed once a week."

Jimmy's expression softened a little. "Sheen, I'll still be able to hang out, just not as often. And it won't be forever, trust me. We're still going to be best friends."

"Yeah I _know _that." Sheen rolled his eyes. "But…it's not gonna be the same."

Jimmy stood up and then helped Sheen up. "True." He said. "But don't worry—"

"OKAY. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH." Cindy jumped off of the couch she had been sitting in for the past 7 minutes and glared at the two boys. "Okay, we get it! You're friends. Now can we hurry this up?"

"Yeah, for real." Libby said. "Just shake hands and get on with it."

Jimmy and Sheen shook hands and smiled. "Oh, sorry for, you know, choking you." Jimmy shrugged.

"Hey. That'll happen, right?" Sheen shrugged, too.

"Yeah, I guess it will." Jimmy said.

Cindy and Libby looked at each other.

"Okay," Jimmy said. "Come on you guys. Jenny's room is to the left. But be quiet, because she's taking a na—"

Suddenly, a loud smash was heard from the kitchen, followed by Jenny's screaming.

_Damnit, Carl!_ Jimmy mentally cursed. "Carl! You better be glad my parents went shopping!"

Carl sheepishly emerged from the kitchen. "Hey, Jimmy. Uh, s-somebody broke your jar of peanut butter."

"Carl!" Sheen exclaimed. "Why are you so addicted to food?"

"I'm not! I was just really hungry and I—"

"You woke up Jimmy's sister!" Libby said.

"I didn't mean to!" Carl protested.

Jimmy and Cindy just glanced at each other while their friends argued.

"Wow, Neutron. Just _wow_." Cindy said, smirking.

"Vortex, shut up!" Jimmy said.

"No! I don't think I will! _You_ shut up."

"Vortex!"

"Neutron!"

And the 5 of them proceeded upstairs to Jenny's room, arguing over each other like cavemen.


	9. Invisible

**Hey people! So, so , so, so, so SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. It's been really hectic at my house, and I've been extremely busy! I hope my faithful reviewers don't hate me. Haha, anyway. Here's chapter 9. I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any characters related. **

Jimmy led everyone up the stairs, shooting angry glares at Carl from time to time. He didn't need any more shatters, spills, or loud noises coming from HIM with his new sister around. Not to mention she was screaming her head off because of him.

"Man," Sheen said, whispering. "How many stairs do you _have_, Jimmy?"

"Sheen, say something else stupid and you'll be _rolling _down these stairs." Jimmy rolled his eyes as the 5 of them finally reached a white door. It had the letters J E N N Y pasted across the middle in pink and green alternating letters.

"Uhh…" Carl squinted at the letters. "Jen…June? No. Uh…Jen…nee. Jenny. Jenny! Hey guys! Jimmy's sister's name is Jenny!"

Everyone just looked at him.

"No freaking chizz, Carl!" Cindy shouted. "Look, Neutron. You'd better go in there and make that baby stop crying right now. I can't think with her screaming! She's—she's worse than Sheen when he misses an UltraLord episode!"

"Hey," Jimmy put his hands up in defense. "Talk to Carl. He's the one who woke her up in the first place."

"I said I didn't mean to!" Carl protested.

"Would y'all shut up?" Libby sounded irritated. "I wanna see Jenny."

"Yeah…me, too!" Sheen piped up.

"No you don't." Jimmy gave him a look.

Sheen lifted a finger, and put it back down. "Wait, aren't we talking about watching UltraLord?"

"No. No, we're talking about going to see my sister." Jimmy said.

"Oh. Well, yeah. I don't wanna do that."

Jimmy rubbed his temples. Sheen was literally asking for another strangling. "Look, guys. When you go in there, I don't want to hear _anything_. You need to give me a chance to calm her down so I can—"

"Just get outta the way, Nerdtron." Cindy shoved him out of the way and opened Jenny's door. "Great, now we've got _two _Neutrons who won't shut up around here."

Loud screaming filled everyone's eardrums. An awful…poo-ish smell filled their noses.

"Aw damnit!" Sheen plugged his nose quickly. "It smells like Carl after 5 burritos."

"Oh, please." Libby shoved Sheen in the arm. "Leave Jenny alone. She's a baby. At least _she _doesn't dress up in a _costume _while watching some retarded cartoon."

"Thank you, Libby." Jimmy said.

"Uh, actually, Libbs…" Cindy said, holding her nose. "I have to agree with Ultra-Freak on this one. NEUTRON! Hurry up and change her!"

"You know, Vortex, I could get a lot more things done without you _screaming my last name_ every chance you get." Jimmy said as he lifted his sister out of her crib. "Jenny…it's alright. I'm here." he whispered, bouncing her up and down.

"Oh, don't do _that_, Jimmy!" Sheen walked up to him. "The poop might fall out."

Cindy couldn't help but laugh at Sheen's stupid comment. Jimmy just gave him a tired look and turned away from him.

"Oh, okay. So no one wants to hear anything that I have to say? AS MUCH SENSE AS I MAKE?" Sheen screamed.

"You make as much sense as Jimmy and Cindy being _nice _to each other on a daily basis," Libby stated. She walked up to Jimmy while Sheen continued to argue with no one in particular. "Anything I can do to help, Jimmy?" she asked.

"AAAHHH. AAAHH." Jenny wailed while Jimmy continued to pat her on the back.

"Thanks, Libby," he answered. "Uh, at this point, all I think she really needs is a changing."

"Wonderful," Cindy said. "There's nothing I'd rather be doing than changing your smelly sister. But, I guess we can't just leave her under _your _terrible care. Gimme a diaper."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at Cindy for a brief moment before glancing around her room. "Uhh…hold on a sec." He dumped his sister in Sheen's arms while he went to get a diaper.

"Are you crazy, Jimmy?" Libby asked incredulously. "Sure, give Jenny to the kid who hates her the most."

"…Good point." Jimmy took Jenny away from Sheen and gave her to Libby. He walked to his sister's closet.

Jenny wasn't crying anymore. Actually, she stopped the second she saw Libby smiling at her. She gave Libby a tooth-less grin and giggled.

"Wow, Libby, she likes you." Jimmy smiled as he walked over to everyone with a diaper, powder, and lotion.

"Well, I guess I just like babies. She's adorable, Jimmy." Libby smiled down at Jenny once again before she handed her back to her big brother. Jenny smiled even wider as she entered Jimmy's arms.

"Yeah, Nerdtron," Cindy agreed. "She is. She definitely doesn't take after you and _your _gigantic head."

Jimmy looked hurt and Libby gave her a look. "Cindy! Now we all know that you're totally lying about that, so don't even try it."

"WHAT?" Cindy exclaimed. Jimmy grinned.

"Hey, Libbs?" Sheen asked as he walked up to his lady. "Why don't you ever hold _me _like you held that baby? I mean, you barely know that chick. I can be adorable too."

"She's not a chick, you moron," Cindy quipped, glaring at Sheen. "She's an infant. And I suggest that you walk over to some other part of the room and be…Sheen-ish."

Sheen pouted and looked at Libby, but she wore the same expression Cindy did. He turned to go talk to Carl, but he wasn't there.

"Hey…where's Carl?" he questioned, scratching his head.

"Sheen, not now…busy cleaning a baby's butt here." Jimmy didn't look up from his sister, who was sprawled out on the changing table. Cindy and Libby stood at his sides handing him the powder and wipes when needed.

Sheen stormed out of Jenny's room, hurt. Not that it mattered, because no one noticed him anyway. "Gah—fine then! Go! Go and clean your baby's butt! Clean it all day for all I care—oh who am I kidding; why don't I just give it up?"

He proceeded downstairs, stomping hard on each and every one. A loud, "SHEEN! STOP THAT!" came from three people upstairs.

Sheen mentally gave them all (well, not Libby) the finger and thought, _Oh, so they _knew _I left and didn't even care? Not even a 'Sheen, get back up here! We need you!' Well, who cares? Who needs them? Not The Sheen, that's for sure. _

"Since when are you The Sheen, Sheen?" Carl asked. He was standing in the kitchen, holding another jar of peanut butter and a spoon.

"Oh…was I talking out loud?" Sheen stopped and stared at his round friend.

"Yeah you OH MAN. This peanut butter is SO GOOD."

Sheen totally ignored Carl and stared at the tiles on Jimmy's kitchen floor. "Aw, man, you have no idea how much I hate this."

"Hate what, Sheen?" Carl licked the spoon.

"THIS! This…whole new baby thing. It's like I've suddenly become invisible, and that baby's stealing all the attention! Not even Libby'll treat me like she used to."

"Oh. Well, Jimmy's just trying to be a good brother…right?"

"I guess, but he doesn't have to act like such a butt loaf to me."

"A butt loaf?" Carl asked in confusion.

Sheen was about to defend his choice of insult when Libby called his name. He smiled. "Ah, my mistress of love calls me. I knew she still liked me! YEAH, LIBBY?"

"Sheen, I'm throwing Jenny's dirty diaper down. Catch it and throw it away, okay?"

Sheen's face fell like a rock dropped from a tall building. He glared at Libby and muttered, "That's it. I'm outta here. I'd rather witness Robo-Fiend kicking some Ultra-butt than hang around and smell poo!"

He left in a hurry, slamming the door behind him. Cindy and Libby emerged from Jenny's room, with Jimmy following behind. He was holding his sister in his arms and bouncing her gently.

"Carl?" Jimmy asked as he entered the kitchen. "Carl, where's—put the peanut butter down—where's Sheen?"

At Sheen's name, Jenny wrinkled her tiny nose. "POO-POO!" she said.

Jimmy looked at her in disbelief. "WHAT? After we just finished all that up there, you have to go again?"

"Uh, I'm not so sure, Jim. I think she's talking about Sheen." Carl said.

"Hah! Smart kid." Cindy lifted the baby's hand and gave her a light high-five.

**Well, that's the end so far! What will Sheen do? Will he and Jenny ever get along? Was Carl's peanut butter REALLY as good as he said? LOL more chapters as soon as I can. Review please :D**


	10. Operation: Trick Sheen

**Okay everyone, I'm really excited about writing this story again :D So, here's another chapter for you awesome fans! Not an owner of JN or any characters related…you know the drill. **

**SHEEN'S POV**

Heyyy, cool. I'm first! Down to business.

Okay, so what if I'm acting like a stupid 12 year old? So what if you all think I'm being a baby about the whole situation? I DIDN'T LIKE HOW I WAS BEING TREATED IN THERE! UltraLord would've done the same! Do you think _he _would've stood by and thrown away some annoying baby's smelly diaper? Well…maybe he would use it to defeat Robo-Fiend like he did in episode 426: Attack of the Deadly Diaper Weapons! That was COOL!

_Hey, Sheen. Who are you talking to?_

CARL! I'm talking to the people reading this crap of a story. I mean, seriously ilovejimmyneutron, why in the WORLD would you EVER think to write about Jimmy getting a sister? I mean, he's the lamest character on this whole show! Everyone knows that my hyperactive personality is way more interesting than "hmm…if I can calculate the dimensions of this force field, I can construct a device so powerful that it can bend time itself!"

_Wow, Sheen, even though I didn't understand any of that, those were some really big words you used! _

I KNOW WHAT I SAID, CARL! Jeez, I don't even know why he followed me out of Jimmy's house. He doesn't even understand the pain I'm going through right now. Jenny stole my Libbylicious and my best friend. And I only met her today! ...What? You people reading this think I'm being a selfish brat? Oh, well I didn't see you pointing any fingers when Jimmy was complaining about his sister being born in the BEGINNING OF THE FANFIC. So surrreee, point fingers at the Mexican boy. RACIST.

_Sheen, no one's being racist. You're acting like a freaking two-year-old. _

Libby? How'd you get into my POV?

_I can see everything you're saying. Sheen, you're being ridiculous. Just come back inside and apologize. _

NO! I never want to set foot into that place ever again! I swear on UltraLord's mighty belt of justice.

"_That place"? Sheen, that's your best friend's house! You're talking crazy…ugh, why didn't I bring your meds today? _

MEDS? YOU THINK I NEED MEDS, LIBBY? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I NEED ooh an UltraLord poster.

_If you say ONE more thing to me in caps, I will go to your house and unplug all the tvs. No more UltraLord for you, Sheen. _

Why is the world against me? SUFFER THE WORLD, MA!

_That's it. I'm going for the tvs. _

Libby, no!

**LIBBY'S POV**

Do y'all see what I have to deal with? Please say you do. Sheen is driving me crazy with his—_okay, how do I get in here? Right, jiggle the bobby pin in the lock a few times. _–with his insane mood swings—_hey I'm in. That was easy. _He just needs to realize that Jimmy's sister is here to stay, and there's nothing he can do about it! Jenny's so sweet and innocent. How can Sheen—_how many tvs does Sheen have in this place? One in the living room, one in the kitchen, one in the closet, one in the, WOAH. Closet? _–stay so angry with her?

_Libby, your boyfriend's a freak. That's all I can say. _

Cindy, he's just upset because he's such good friends with Jimmy. I mean, I can understand that in a way, but Sheen's being a little crazy.

_A little? Libbs, the kid wears glow-in-the-dark UltraLord UNDERWEAR…where are you? _

At Sheen's place, unplugging all the tvs before some adult gets home. I told him if he shouted at me, that's what I'd do…are you still at Jimmy's house?

_Nah, I left, too. _

Cindy you know you like him. You need to stop being so mean to him.

_Sigghhh, Libby, if I wanted a Dr. Phil hour, I would've called you on the phone. Catch you later. _

How is it that I've ticked her off at least 3 times in this whole story by giving her suggestions? Oh, man, everyone is pissing me off today. I need to—_wow, that was fast. 12 tvs all unplugged. Yay!—_find a way to get Sheen off of Jenny's back before someone gets attacked again.

**CINDY'S POV**

Who does Libby Folfax think she is suggesting my feelings towards that geek of a boy, Neutron? I do NOT like him. His inventions aren't even that impressive. And that whippy-dip hair? WHAT?

Buuuttt…he IS a pretty good babysitter. For a geek, that is. Most nerds don't really know how to *air quotes* "communicate" with females, but Jimmy's a real sweetheart when it comes to Jenny.

WOAH WOAH WOAH. Did I just call Jimmy Neutron a _sweetheart? _Did that baby's poop-fumes go to my head or something? What's going on with everyone today? Phew, it's a good think I have POV block for this chapter. No one's comments can impede my POV, and they can't see what I'm saying. Clever, huh? Yeah, I'm a genius.

Anyway, about Ultra Freak. His triangle-head is twisted on way too tight. I thought Neutron was an annoying complainer 6 months ago. This guy is terrible. But did you guys see how—ahem, READ how Jimmy strangled him like that? I was a little shocked…but a little turned on at the same time. I mean, woah, that boy got stronger! …But don't get carried away, folks. I can still kick his butt anytime, anywhere.

I just hope Libby does something about Sheen before I have to take matters into my own fists…I mean hands. Take matters into my own HANDS. Hah…you've been warned, Sheen.

**JIMMY'S POV**

Well. Well, well, well, well, well. Well. Well. Today sure was full of…interesting activities, wasn't it?

I don't know what to do anymore. Jenny's only been here for like a day, and she's caused so many problems already. It's not even her fault…it's mostly Sheen's. Sheen and his crazy personality. It's really sad what 10 pounds of sugar a day can do to one boy.

Right now, Jenny's asleep. I'm really starting to like her! She's really sweet and happy. And when she looks into your eyes, you just can't look away. They're just so big and brown and innocent. Oh and I finished her playpen! She loves it. I showed it to my parents, and they got really excited. I can't wait to start building more stuff for her in the future.

She and Goddard get along great. You would expect an infant to be terrified of a barking, mechanical dog, but I guess she doesn't know the difference. I just hope she doesn't grow up thinking that mechanical dogs are…natural.

I wish I could sit here and tell you all about how peachy things are between my family and friends, but it's not. Sheen just doesn't like Jenny. I think the feeling is mutual with her. But not to worry; this boy genius is gonna figure something out one way or another! Goddard? Options.

_Tell Sheen to go to hell. _

Wellllll, maybe I—no. Next.

_Convince Sheen that Jenny isn't so bad. _

How?

_Think of something. _

Goddard! That's the whole reason I came to you in the first place!

**CARL'S POV**

Why do you think peanut butter is so sticky? I mean, peanuts are…well, you know…peanuts. And butter is slippery. I don't get it. Oh, what? I have to stick to the topic? Do you all even CARE about what I have to say? I mean, who does anymore? It's all Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy, Libby. And Carl is just "Oh, who cares? He's a jackass." Well you know what? I'm tired of it! Why doesn't ilovejimmyneutron just leave me out of the story, huh? I don't even have a real role in this whole thing. You might as well just end my POV right here, YOU HEAR ME? JUST END IT. END IT SO I CAN—

**GENERAL POV**

That night, Jimmy, Cindy and Libby were chatting online, figuring out what to do about the Sheen Problem. They'd never seen him this angry before—not even when UltraLord was rumored to be discontinued.

_Fudgehead has signed on. Welcome Fudgehead. _

"Yeah, yeah. Welcome, welcome, and welcome to you, too. Stupid computer." Jimmy muttered, sitting on his bed. He was very angry. Sheen had left him many voice messages that day…none of them were…nice.

_Blonde&popular is online and wants to chat. _

_Feelthefunk is online and wants to chat. _

"Yeah. So am I." Jimmy grumbled, accepting both requests.

**Feelthefunk: **hey jimmy. whts new?

**Fudgehead: **oh just some lovely voice messages from sheen.

**Blonde&popular: **rly?

**Fudgehead: **haha. no. T_T

**Feelthefunk: **bummer. that boy is jacked in the head.

**Fudgehead: **i swear libby, if you didn't like him as much as you did, he wud have a hole in his head right now.

**Blonde&popular: **wowwww neutron getting feisty?

**Fudgehead: **at times like these, vortex, yes. neutron getting VERY feisty.

**Feelthefunk: **wow. where's carl? he was supposed to be chatting with us.

**Fudgehead:** he said he was ticked off about something. didn't feel like tlking.

**Blonde&popular:** well who cares, we need to think of a way to fix sheen.

…

**Fugehead: **welllll…libby?

**Feelthefunk:** what, me? what u want me 2 do?

**Fudgehead:** he's your bf! think of something!

**Feelthefunk:** okay, okay! …i got it!

**Blonde&popular:** tell it!

**Fudgehead:** please. he just left me another "lovely" voice message.

**Feelthefunk:** sheen loves ultralord right? and he'd listen to whatever that stupid doll said…right?

**Fudgehead:** where r u going with this?

**Feelthefunk:** what if we tricked sheen into thinking ultralord commanded him to be nice to jenny?

**Blonde&popular:** OMG. UR SUCH A GENIUS!

**Fudgehead:** that's brilliant libby!

**Feelthefunk:** thanksss. i figured you'd trick him by controlling that costume like you did the time his head got super huge.

**Fudgehead:** it's so perfect, i wonder if im dreaming.

**Blonde&popular:** no dream, brain boy. this is for real.

**Fudgehead:** so it's settled—we put operation: trick sheen into effect tomorrow afternoon. you girls in?

**Blonde&popular: **deff.

**Feelthefunk:** it WAS my idea ;)

**So what do you guys think? ENDDD OF CHAPTER 10 :D Stay tuned for more! Review please! **


End file.
